Umbral Bloom Ensa-Taya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860166 |no = 8189 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 166 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Ensa-Taya reigned over her twilight realm for a while. However, it was not long before she became bored of toying with her subjects, and subsequently grew temperamental. She would hurl destructive storms up onto the surface, sundering the bleak land. Within Ensa-Taya's divine soul, there was a gnawing void. The pulsing emptiness threatened to drive her insane. She could also sense a faint pull, but could not pinpoint a direction at all. One day, that faint sensation spiked in strength. Ensa-Taya traced it diligently in great anticipation, and discovered an unusual spot framed by a circle of towering stalagmites and residue particles from something ancient. Without hesitation, she weaved intricate flows of dark and void energies together and channeled it into the spot. There was a great flash and explosion, and after the dust settled, a colossal gateway shimmered into existence. Ensa-Taya smiled in triumph. |summon = Do not think for a second that you are in control, Summoner... Now prostrate yourself before me, slave! |fusion = Aren't you adorable! You shall attend to my every whim. O-hohoho! |evolution = They call me Ensa-Taya... The Umbral Bloom of Death. But do I look deathly to you? | hp_base = 4914 |atk_base = 1912 |def_base = 1701 |rec_base = 1613 | hp_lord = 7020 |atk_lord = 2732 |def_lord = 2430 |rec_lord = 2304 | hp_anima = 7912 |rec_anima = 2066 |atk_breaker = 2970 |def_breaker = 2192 |def_guardian = 2668 |rec_oracle = 2542 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2494 | hp_oracle = 6127 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Allure of the Temptress |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk and Spark damage & boosts Atk relative to how high HP is |lsnote = 150% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to Spark damage, 1.2% boost to Atk per 1% HP remaining (120% total), |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Aurora Deluge |bbdescription = 50 combo random Dark attack on all foes, adds probable Injury, Weak, Sick effects to attack for 3 turns & enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn |bbnote = 15% chance to inflict, +55 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 50 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 50 |bbmultiplier = 4000 |sbb = Stygian Cataclysm |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 6% boost per 1% HP remaining, 300% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to Spark damage, 60% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 300~900 |ubb = Lacuna of Despair |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & activates Dark barrier |ubbnote = 12% boost per 1% HP remaining, 500% boost to BB Atk, 150% boost to Spark damage, 20,000 HP Barrier |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 26 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~2400 |es = Boundless Void |esitem = |esdescription = Adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes for 3 turns to BB/SBB & greatly boosts Atk when HP is full |esnote = 160% boost against afflicted foes, 100% boost to Atk at 100% HP |evofrom = 860165 |evointo = 000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Paradox Blossoms |addcatname = Ensa2 }}